1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new 1-(2-pyridyl)pyrazoles, intermediates thereto, and processes to make the compounds. The invention further pertains to compositions of said compounds and methods, using said compounds, for the control of arthropod, nematode, helminth or protozoan pests. In particular, it pertains to the application of compounds or compositions thereof in agricultural methods of use, particularly as pesticides, for controlling arthropods, especially aphids or foliar or soil insects, without causing injury to crop plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various 1-(substituted phenyl or pyridyl)-substitutedpyrazole compounds are known to exhibit a number of different types of pesticidal activity, including activity as herbicides, plant growth regulators, fungicides, bactericides, insecticides, and nematicides. Included among these are the following:
JP 63-313773 discloses as herbicides, bactericides, and fungicides 1-(substituted-2-pyridyl)-5-substitutedaminopyrazoles, which are unsubstituted in the 3-position of the pyrazole ring; PA0 JP 63-174905 discloses as fruit thinning plant growth regulators 1-(substituted-2-pyridyl)-5-substitutedaminopyrazoles, which are unsubstituted or alkyl substituted in the 3-position of the pyrazole ring; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,312 discloses as herbicides 1-(substituted-2-pyridyl)-5-substitutedaminopyrazoles, which are unsubstituted or alkyl substituted in the 3-position of the pyrazole ring; PA0 GB 2,136,427 discloses as herbicides 1-(substituted-2-pyridyl)-5-substitutedamino-4-cyanopyrazoles, which are unsubstituted at the 3-position of the pyrazole ring; PA0 Khan and Pinto, J. Heterocyclic Chem., 18, 9-14 (1981) is a chemistry paper which discloses 1-(substituted-2-pyridyl)pyrazoles, which are unsubstituted or substituted by methyl, phenyl or p-nitrophenyl in the 3-position of the pyrazole ring; no biological activity is described; PA0 EP 295,117 and WO 87 03781 disclose for the control of arthropod, nematode, helminth and protozoan pests 1-(substituted phenyl)pyrazoles; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,675 discloses as insecticides, acaricides, and nematicides 1-(substituted-2-pyridyl)-5-substitutedaminopyrazoles, which are unsubstituted or alkyl or haloalkyl substituted in the 3-position of the pyrazole ring; PA0 JP 2142-785 discloses as herbicides 1-(substituted-2-pyridyl)-4-chloro-5-substitutedaminopyrazoles, which are unsubstituted in the 3-position of the pyrazole ring; PA0 EP 284,030 discloses as herbicides 1-(substituted-2-pyridyl)-4-nitro-5-substitutedalkoxypyrazoles, which are unsubstituted in the 3-position of the pyrazole ring; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,692 discloses as herbicides and plant growth regulators 1-(substituted-2-pyridyl)-4-nitro-(or cyano-) pyrazoles, which are unsubstituted or alkyl or haloalkyl substituted in the 3-position of the pyrazole ring along with a variety of substituents in the 5-position; PA0 EP 249,033 discloses as insecticides, acaricides, and nematicides 1-(substituted-2-pyridyl)pyrazoles which are substituted on the pyrazole ring by hydrogen, alkyl or haloalkyl in the 3-position, alkylthio or oxidized states thereof in the 4-position, and alkoxy or alkylthio in the 5-position; and PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,085 discloses as compounds for the control of arthropod, nematode, helminth and protozoan pests 1-(substituted phenyl)-5-alkoxy-3-cyano-5-sulfenylalkylpyrazoles. PA0 Good-High aphicidal activity: PA0 Good-High aphicidal and broad spectrum insecticidal activity: PA0 Good insecticidal activity on grain (rice) hopper pests: PA0 Good soil insecticidal activity: PA0 Good systemic insecticidal activity on foliar pests (especially insects or aphids) via root uptake:
It is thus apparent that the nature and position of substituent groups on a pyrazole ring provide widely different types of biological activity which type and level of activity is not readily apparent.